Smart phones, notebook computers, pad- and pod-type devices, tablets and other kinds of information and media terminals have gained widespread popularity and continue to evolve in terms of performance, size, and functionality. Whether mobile or stationary, these devices suffer from various drawbacks including poor or inadequate power management. As a result of these and other limitations, usefulness is impaired and convenience to the user is seriously hindered.